There has been known an analysis device for analyzing a target substance that uses plasma light occurred from the target substance which is in plasma state. For example, such analysis device is described in patent document L.
Specifically, patent document 1 describes a measurement device that uses Laser-Induced Breakdown Spectroscopy. This measurement device includes a plasma generation device that generates plasma using electron occurred by laser induced breakdown and microwave energy. In this plasma generation device, microwave pulses oscillated, from microwave generator are radiated from an antenna. As a result, plasma in a plasma area, where plasma is generated by laser light, expands by absorbing microwave energy.